Tris' Secret
by BeBraveTris123
Summary: What if when Peter attacked Tris by the chasm he also raped her and she got pregnant? How would Tris tell him and how would he react? How would this affect her relationship with Tobias? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Secret

Chapter 1

The words repeat in my head over and over "You're pregnant"  
Time seems to have stopped and I can only muster a quiet and scratchy, "Uh no that won't be necessary." I hang up dumbfounded. How is this possible? Tobias and I still haven't gone that far yet because of my seventh fear. But then it hits me. It's like the walls are crumbling down around me and the only name I can think is _Peter._

_**2 Months Earlier **_

I open my eyes to the words "Fear God Alone" painted on a plain white wall. I suddenly feel heat rise to my face and I clench my hands as I struggle to remember the events from the past few hours. I feel a constant throb in my head and cheek and ribs. Peter, Drew, and..Al's faces flood my mind and then I'm struck with the realization that Peter raped me. He _raped_ me. The thought brings the taste of bile to my mouth and I try to catch my breath as tears start to sting my eyes. This can't be happening...I turn to see Four. No, I can't be weak. I have to be brave. As Four starts towards me I notice his bloody knuckles and a cut at the corner of his mouth, but he seems otherwise unharmed.

"Your hands," I croak.  
"My hands are none of your concern," he replies.

He rests his knee on the mattress and leans over me, slipping an ice pack under my head. I reach out to touch the cut on the side of his lip. "Tris." he says, speaking against my fingers, "I'm all right."

Four starts to tell me where he brought Drew but I'm barely listening. All I can think of is Peter's hungry eyes gazing over my body. I bite my lip trying to stop myself from crying. Four helps me sit up and looks me straight in the eye, "You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you."

The idea nauseates me. "I don't think I can do that," I say quietly, refusing to lift my eyes from the floor.

"You have to"

"I don't think you get it...Peter..he..." I pause wanting to make sure I form my words correctly. I don't want to say he raped me. I don't want to feel vulnerable but I can't lie either. I decide to be as vague as I can, "He touched me."

Four's entire body tightens at my words, his hands clenching around the ice pack, "touched you," he repeats, his dark eyes cold.

"Not...not in the way you're thinking" I lie, "but..almost."

He is silent and still for so long that eventually I have to say something, "What is it?"

"I don't want to say this, but it is more important for you to be safe than right for the time being. Understand?" My stomach writhes and I nod slowly. I can barely remember what he says to me after this because the pull of sleep is heavy and I find myself giving in hoping to escape my thoughts of the attack.

I wake to aches and pains. I wince as I sit up, and hold my ribs as walk to the mirror. I tie my hair back and I see Four enter the room out of my peripheral vision. He touches my bruised cheek with his fingertips and I cringe. I silently tell myself to calm down, that this isn't Peter. This is Four and he would never hurt me. But the touch of another person is just too much. Four looks slightly bewildered but doesn't remove his hand from my body, he moves it to my side where I was kicked but every muscle in my body tightens at his touch. He asks me about my injuries and I lie and tell him I'm feeling fine. I know I'm supposed to go to the dining hall like Four advised me to, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Uh.. you think you could bring me back a muffin or something from breakfast? I know what you said but I really don't think I can be there right now." I silently scold myself for showing my weakness like that but another part of me trusts Four. He nods and doesn't press the issue further. I can't help but heave a sigh of relief. Seeing Peter's malicious eyes on me again would be like a stab to the heart.

After eating my muffin I realize I can't miss training, especially since we are going through our fear landscapes today. I groan and reluctantly leave Four's apartment. Ever since Four saved me from the attack I associate anything having to do with him as being safe. As I make my way to the training room I see Christina with her arms crossed, directly glaring at me. Oh great. Why didn't I think of this before? Being the candor she is she is going to get every little detail out of me about what happened last night. My mind is racing as I approach her.

She leans over and whisper-yells, "Tris! What the hell happened to you? Where were you last night?!"

I clear my throat and just as I am beginning to speak Four interrupts and calls Christina to go into her fear landscape next. _Thank you Four_, I think. But I know too well that Christina will eventually come out and demand answers so I begin to formulate a story to tell her.

About a half an hour later my name is called and I walk sluggishly into the simulation room. Thankfully Four doesn't bring up the events of the night before, he acts as if nothing happened. It's like he can read my mind.

"Okay Tris, I am going to inject you with this serum and you will be in your fear landscape. You will be aware that it is a simulation in stage three. Be Brave."

Those are the last words I hear before I am transported to my first simulation, the crows. After experiencing the crows, the glass tank, the ocean, and a few other simulations I find myself in one I don't remember having before. I am walking by the chasm when suddenly a hand covers my mouth and pushes me up against the wall. I glance up and see Peter's greedy eyes on me. I thrash and try to scream as loud as I can but I'm gagged and a blindfold is wrapped around my eyes. Everything goes dark but I can still feel the immense pain of a knife cutting my legs and arms. Hot tears streak my face as I continue trying to scream with no luck. Suddenly I feel a hand up my shirt and the gag is removed from my mouth. I bite the first thing I feel, Peter's hand and taste blood. He screams and then hits me so hard my head feels like it is filled with fuzz and I'm knocked unconscious.

I wake from the simulation with my face blotchy and red, drenched with salty tears. I give a sigh of relief seeing where I am. The simulation was so much like Peter's attack that I expected when I woke up to be where I was after the attack the night before, wearing only my undergarments as Peter smirked at me and threw my ripped clothes back at me demanding I put them on. That he "had his fun with me." I don't want to think of what happened after that...the memory of Al and Drew joining him to take me to the railing of the chasm.

I am brought back to reality as Four pulls me outside to a private hallway with no cameras. He has a concerned expression, his eyes fearful and his brow puckered.  
"Tris," he starts softly, "were you lying when you said they _almost_ uh..." He can barely get the words out. His eyes are fixed on the floor and his expression a mixture of sadness and anger.

I don't let him finish. I bite my lip and say, "Um no. No he didn't. Can I leave now? Please?"

Tobias looks conflicted but ultimately nods his head and before we can exchange any type of awkward goodbye I start running, tears blinding my eyes.

Before I know it I'm back at the dormitory. Christina is sitting on her bed with her arms folded across her chest expecting an explanation from me. "Tris, tell me what happened to you so I can kick their sorry ass!"

"Okay, okay," I mutter. She raises her eyebrows. She must have assumed I would continue to be stubborn.

"Last night I was attacked by the chasm. I was held over the railing and the people who attacked me were going to kill me but...Four showed up. He carried me back to his apartment and let me stay there so I wouldn't have to go back to the dormitory." It felt good to be honest even if I was leaving out the rape. 

Christina spits her words out like venom, "who did this?" 

"Peter, Drew, and...Al."

Confusion washes over Christina's face, "Al?" she demands.

"Yeah I guess he was upset over the rankings. But still, I can't believe Al would do this."

Just as I finish my sentence Peter walks into the room, smirking. 

"Hey stiff," he says mockingly, "you're looking a little _stiff_ today. You should go to the infirmary and get checked out"

I want to make a snide remark about how Drew will have to be there right with me but all confidence fails me as he stares at me. 

Christina looks like she is mentally throwing knives at his face. She grabs my arm and says loudly, "Come on Tris, we have better things to be doing than wasting our time on this worthless piece of trash."

_**2 Months Later..**_. (Initiation is over, Tobias and Tris are together and there was no war)

I sit up in bed and groan. I feel nauseous for the fourth morning in a row. I run to the toilet and throw up. Thank God initiation is over and I finally have my own apartment. I couldn't imagine having to do this in the transfer dorm. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. _Tobias_. 

"You threw up again Tris?"

I nod my head and heave a sigh. "You think I should go to the doctor's?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "It's about time. Come on, get dressed and I'll walk you there."

When we finally arrive at the doctor's a nurse named Helena smiles and escorts me to a room. She takes my weight, height, blood pressure, etc. She puckers her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm everything looks normal to me. It doesn't seem like you have any type of fever or therefore virus. Would you mind peeing in a cup for me?"

_Not a question you get asked every day_, I think to myself and take the cup from her hand. When I come back she tells me will run some tests and let me know if anything is wrong by tonight. I press my lips into a line and nod. Tobias is waiting outside the door when I come out.

"So are you okay? Did they tell you what kind of sickness you have?"

"No," I reply flatly.

He seems confused and stares at me. His eyes are motioning for me to elaborate but I don't. There's nothing to say anyway. I know as much as he does.

That night the phone in my apartment rings and I practically leap over the couch to answer it, "hello?" I say eagerly. 

"Yes Miss Prior? We believe a congratulations is in order."

"Congratulations?" _What? Why would I be congratulated?_

__"Yes! The urine sample showed us that you're pregnant. If you would like we could schedule another appointment for an ultrasound."

The words repeat in my head over and over "You're pregnant"  
Time seems to have stopped and I can only muster a quiet and scratchy, "Uh no that won't be necessary."

I hang up dumbfounded. _How_ is this possible? Tobias and I still haven't gone that far yet because of my seventh fear. But then it hits me. It's like the walls are crumbling down around me and the only name I can think is _Peter_.

EVERYTHING DIVERGENT IS OWNED BY VERONICA ROTH 


	2. Chapter 2

The words still haven't sunk in. All I can do is stand in my apartment, my heart pumping fast, with a blank expression on my face. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. Calm down Tris, I repeat to myself over and over.

There is no possible way I can keep this to myself. I have to tell someone, anyone. Peter is _definitely_ not an option and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell Tobias. There's only one person I know I can go to: Christina.

Christina's apartment is only a few down from mine but the walk to her door feels like an eternity. I muster up every ounce of courage in my small body and knock on her door.

Within seconds the door swings open and Christina pulls me into her arms, grinning.

"It's about time you came to see me!"

I scoff, "It hasn't been that long, I just visited you a week ago!"

She rolls her eyes, "Still, it's been a while. So anyway what brings you here, are you okay?"

Her excited expression disappears and is replaced with a concerned one. Her eyes are staring into mine trying to sense any type of sadness or alarm.

"Actually, no. I need to tell you something..." I say quietly.

Christina motions me into her apartment and gestures towards the couch. We sit down, I clear my throat and stammer, "I-I I'm pregnant."

Christina's eyes widen and she whisper-yells, "Does Four know?"

I shake my head and say, "Christina, it's not his."

Christina presses her lips together and just shakes her head, refusing to look at me.

"I never pegged you for the cheating type, Tris. Honestly, if Four leaves you I wouldn't blame him. It was your mistake."

Fury spreads throughout my body and I press my hand to my forehead, red with heat. She is supposed to be my friend, does she really think I would do that to Four?

"I didn't cheat on him!" I spit out angrily.

Now we are both yelling, "Tris then how the hell are you pregnant with someone else's baby? Huh?"

"I was raped! Okay? Are you happy now?" Tears streak my face and now I'm sobbing.

I hate crying in front of other people but at this moment I don't care. I just want to wake up from this awful nightmare or simulation, whatever this must be.

I'm pulled into a warm embrace. Christina.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't know." She whispers.

"It was Peter." I say so quietly that she can barely hear me.

For the next half hour I explain to Christina the painful details of that night at the chasm, her hanging on to every word I say. For once in the few months I've known Christina she is silent.

Finally, just as I am about to leave, she mutters, "Maybe you could tell Four it is his baby.."

I walk out pretending I didn't hear what she just said. Being a former candor I'm stunned by her casualty with such deception. It wouldn't work anyways, Tobias and I still haven't done anything and I'm already two months pregnant. Even if we had, I still would never even think of tricking Tobias like that, especially after everything he has done for me and everything he has gone through. It wouldn't be right.

It's almost midnight by the time I arrive back at my apartment but I'm nowhere near tired. I curl up on my bed and think of all the people I will have to tell. Soon all of Dauntless will know and think I can't defend myself. The humiliation won't only be awful for me but for my child. Having a rapist as a father? Having _Peter_ as a father? What will Peter do? Should I even tell him? Maybe it could be a secret kept between Tobias and I. But as I drift into sleep even I know that isn't very likely..

The next morning I head to get some breakfast and I find myself sitting at a table with Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. Christina keeps glancing my way as if to check if I'm alright. I wish she wouldn't do that. The last thing I want is more attention drawn to myself. But it's too late.

Tobias eyes Christina's glances my way and wraps an arm around my shoulder. He says, "You okay, Tris?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well you should eat because today is your first day working with me in the control room and we don't get many breaks for food."

I forgot about today being my first official day of work...great.

The control room is fairly boring for the most part. It's mostly just Tobias and I talking idly with the occasional glance toward the cameras on the screen.

"Tobias, can I ask you something?" I know how he hates personal questions but I just can't bring myself to stop.

He looks uneasy and nods suspiciously.

"What is it like having Marcus as your father? I don't necessarily mean him, but knowing that your dad is like that, that he is that kind of man. I know he is in your fear landscape but..." my voice trails off. I don't know how to get out what I'm trying to say without upsetting him so I just stop, waiting for a response.

For a minute he just stares but then he clears his throat and says, "It makes me scared everyday that I will somehow turn into him, because it is my DNA. That no matter what I do, he is the person I will become...as much as I hate to admit it, he makes me feel helpless. And that's not something you want to feel every minute of every day."

He looks away, I can tell I've made him upset and he's not the only one. I don't want my child to feel like that _ever_. I feel a pang in my chest. I don't say anything more, I know Tobias does not like to be pitied.

It's been about 2 weeks since I've started working in the control room. I walk over to the mirror and put my hand to my stomach, which is no longer flat. The baby bump is small, so small that only I'd be able to notice it, but still, it's there.

I decide to skip work today, there is something more important I have to do, I need to tell my parents. As much as I have been dreading this for the past two weeks, the honesty will make my body feel lighter-which couldn't be a bad thing considering the amount of weight I am soon to gain.

I make my way to the train and smile to myself as I easily grab the handle and pull myself in. I've made it a long way since initiation started. By the time we get to the abnegation sector I feel like I am going to throw up. How will my Abnegation parents react to their 16 year old daughter being pregnant? I shake my head and push the thought away. Only time will tell.

I make my way around the gray rectangular shaped houses until I find mine. A part of me is glad to be home. Like the past few months never happened, that I could easily be standing here at this moment in grey clothes instead of black ones. I smile faintly at the thought.

I knock on the door and try to stand up straight, remembering Abnegation's strictness on good posture. _This is it_, I think to myself.

My mother, Natalie Prior, opens the door and before I can say anything, she wraps her arms around me like Christina did only 2 weeks before. As unusual as this is for Abnegation I don't question it. I've missed my mom and I can tell she's missed me too.

"Beatrice!" She exclaims, "It's so good to see you!"

I grin, "You too." and I mean it. My smile fades and I say sternly, "but that's not why I'm here."

"I figured," my mother says calmly, "please, Beatrice, come in and and we can talk."

I enter my house-well, old house-awkwardly and sit at the kitchen table across from my mom.

My mother gestures for me to continue. "'I'm here because I need to tell you something and I know you and Dad aren't going to like it."

My mom's expression remains placid and I am thankful for that as I continue with what I was saying, "two months ago I was...um..._assaulted_ by another initiate by the chasm. A few weeks ago I felt sick so I went to the doctor's and they told me that I was..." I pause, "pregnant."

I force myself to look up at my mom's face. She does not look angry nor upset, she just looks concerned. "Oh Beatrice..." she says softly and she takes my hands in hers.

"Im so sorry that this happened to you. If it makes it easier for you I will tell your father myself when he arrives home. It must have taken a lot of courage for you to come here. I can only imagine what must be going through your head right now..."

I nod grimly and say, "I'm not ready to be a mother."

My mother almost laughs, "Nobody is ever ready to be a mother Beatrice. But once you see your child your maternal instincts will kick in and you will be just fine."

I try to smile but it doesn't quite reach my eyes. "Thanks Mom, for being so calm throughout all of this. I better get back soon though, it's almost 2:00 and Tobias will be wondering where I am."

"Wait," my mother says curiously, which I know is not an abnegation trait, "who is Tobias?"

_Crap_, I think to myself, I forgot she doesn't know. "Oh he is just a...friend from Dauntless."

My mother's lips curl into a smile, she knows I'm lying, but all she does is nod and say, "Alright, off you go Beatrice. Hopefully I will see you soon."

I make my way out of the house and back to the train. That went better then I thought it would. When I arrive back at Dauntless I hear an earsplitting scream. I don't think, I just sprint towards the blood curdling noise.

I stop, dead in my tracks, and before me is the one and only Peter hitting a girl I do not recognize. However, I'd recognize the blindfold he is wrapping around her eyes anywhere. In this moment I forget my fear and I am pure adrenaline. I punch Peter's nose, _hard_, and see his blood on my knuckles. _Good_, I think.

"What the-" Peter starts but before he can do anything I pin him against the wall like he did to me and hiss, "Don't you _ever_ go near her again. You hear me? She is not going to be stuck carrying your child like me!" Once the words leave my mouth I cringe, Oh God what did I just do.

"Tris," a quiet voice says from behind me. _Tobias_. He heard everything.

EVERYTHING DIVERGENT IS OWNED BY VERONICA ROTH


	3. Chapter 3

The girl Peter was attacking scrambles away in the heat of the moment and I want to heave a sigh of relief at the thought that she is safe from Peter but under the circumstances, I am anything but relieved after what I just said.

In a matter of seconds I had told both Peter and Tobias that I was pregnant without even meaning to. _Way to go Tris_.

I'm still pinning Peter against the wall as he sneers, "You're lying"

Before I can say or do anything else I feel an irresistible force pull me off him and say,

"Come on, Tris. Let's go. We can talk about it later." It's Tobias. Although his voice is quiet and composed I know he is angry. Quiet is deadly with Tobias.

I don't see where Peter goes and quite frankly, I don't want to. My only hope is that he truly believes I was lying so he doesn't question it further. But then it occurs to me that Peter used to be Candor so he knows a lie when he sees one...

Caught up in my thoughts about Peter's hidden intentions I realize I am at Tobias's apartment. It brings back memories of the first time I was here. Right after Peter assaulted me...

Once we are both inside Tobias doesn't even hesitate before demanding, "What was that Tris? Are you really pregnant?"

I bite my lip. This is not how I wanted him to find out _at all_. My voice is tight but I'm able to pipe up a small, "yes"

He is yelling now, "For God's sake Tris! Were you even going to tell me? And _Peter?! _You are carrying _his _child? You slept with _him_?!"

It's one thing to be mad at me for lying but he honestly thinks I would cheat on him with that monster? I scream in frustration and flop myself down on his bed.

I grit my teeth, "Who do you think I am Tobias? You tell me you love me, you trust me, and the first second that trust, that _love _is put to the test, it all falls apart!"

"What are you saying?" Tobias says, his voice quaking.

"I'm _saying _that I never 'slept with Peter' Tobias! He rapedme! He _raped_ me!" My cheeks are graced with tears.

Tobias looks like someone just punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. I can tell that every ounce of his being is trying not to explode, his voice strained, "What.."

"Tris...I...When. Did. This. Happen.?!" I can see the fury coming out of him again like a wild lion being released from a cage.

A part of me wants to answer Tobias and sort all of this out. To put our secrets out on the table and go back to being Four and Six. But another part of me is infuriated with him for questioning my character.

The other part of me wins the fight and I storm out of his apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. He doesn't deserve answers, not yet anyway.

On the way back to my apartment I see Uriah. The last thing I want is for another person to see me cry. I try to keep my head low so he doesn't notice me.

"Tris!" Uriah calls out.

_So much for not noticing me_. "Uh..hey Uriah."

Uriah must see my tear stained face. For the first time no one asks me if I'm okay and I don't have to lie and say I'm fine. Uriah just takes me into his arms and gives me a bear hug. I appreciate the silence and the comfort of this moment. I let myself cry onto his shirt. I lift my face up to his, wipe my tears, and manage a small smile.

"Thanks Uri," I say.

Uriah nods and says lightly, "You'll let me know what's going on when you're ready, don't sweat it."

I feel bad for keeping all of this a secret from my friends. Uriah just proved that I would be able to trust him with this. At the same time I don't know if I want to let go of this secret just yet. I'm wearing this secret like armor and once I give it up I will be vulnerable and that is the last thing I need right now.

When I get back to my apartment I make a decision. I am not Beatrice Prior. I am Tris Prior. I am Dauntless. I am brave and I will not wallow in misery any longer for my sake and my child's. Tomorrow I am going to breakfast and I am going to tell everyone at that table what is going on. Beatrice would hide, but no, Tris is strong.

I wake up at 7:00 A.M. more determined than I've ever been. I put on black leggings, a loose black sweater, and combat boots. I tie my blonde hair up into a ponytail and I'm ready to go.

When I arrive at breakfast Tobias is nowhere to be found and neither is Peter. I make my way to the usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke.

It was Uriah who gave me this determination so I look at him as I begin to speak, "Hey everyone I have something I need to share with you all"

Christina glares at me, her way of telling me not to say it. I don't care. Everyone at the table stops eating and stares at me.

"I'm pregnant."

Marlene looks stunned, her food rolling off her fork and her mouth hanging open. Will clears his throat like he is about to say something but must decide better of it because he remains there silent. Christina has her lips pressed into a line. Uriah and Lynn look at each other exchanging their shock silently. Finally, Zeke breaks the awkward silence and laughs.

"Looks like Four and Tris aren't such stiffs after all," Zeke says with a wide grin on his face.

"About that..." I start to say, "it's not Four's baby."

Those few words are more powerful than I thought. The whole table breaks out in chaos. All I can make out from the muffled shouts are a few lines like "Wait you cheated on Four?" and

"Who's the dad then?"

I'm overwhelmed. I thought I was strong. I thought I could handle this. But at this moment I'm not Dauntless, I'm the quiet girl from Abnegation and I find myself running with the need to be away from all the pounding words against my skull.

It is then that I see two figures next to the chasm. Peter and Tobias. Tobias is holding Peter over the chasm yelling something I can't quite make out. Despite my hatred for Peter I'm running as fast as I can, gasping for air and screeching, "Four! Stop!"

Tobias must not hear or see me, he is blinded by rage, "I swear to God you're lucky I haven't killed you yet, you bastard! Got anything to say for yourself? Huh? _Huh?!" _

Peter is hanging over the chasm, and for the first time, his face is plastered with fear. I'm not sure whether it's at the fact that he is going to have a child or that he is hanging over the chasm to be honest. To him they must be like equals.

Tobias is still yelling. "You will _never _know your child? Got that? _Never." _

I'm only a few feet away from Tobias at this point and I say softly, "Please, Four. Please let him go. As much as I'd like to see Peter fall to his death, it's not worth it. Don't sink to his level."

Tobias turns rapidly to look at me, obviously startled by my presence.

His face relaxes a bit and he releases Peter and then says quietly, "you shouldn't be here Tris"

Peter's eyes are in a craze, it doesn't look he got much sleep the night before. For a second he looks innocent, but I'm nowhere near that naive to believe it. He looks like he is going to say something but instead he just glares at Four and then leaves.

Peter is a mystery to me.

I know I should still be mad at Tobias but all I really want is to be buried in his embrace. Tobias must be feeling the same thing because he takes me into his arms. I curl my hands into his shirt and rest my head against his chest, listening to the beats of his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He says, barely above a whisper.

"It was the night of the attack at the chasm. It was still during initiation, I...I didn't want to seem weak to you."

Tobias scoffs and says, "Tris, you're the strongest and the bravest person that I know. I knew it the second you hit the net after you jumped first. I knew it when I tried to intimidate you that first day at dinner and you wouldn't back down. I knew it when you climbed that ferris wheel, when you stood in front of the target at knife throwing practice. It is unbelievable to me that you can't see how strong you really are."

I want to kiss him. Oh how badly I want kiss him. Tobias has never questioned my strength. He's always told me how brave I was. He makes me feel desirable.

I bring his head down to mine and press my lips to his, my hand crawling up his neck and into his hair. In this moment I see what love does, it makes you more than you were, more than you thought you could be.

His fingers slide over my hair and we eventually pull back from each other.

"I love you, you know" Tobias says.

"I know," I say, a small smile making its way across my face, "I love you too."

"I want to be here for you with the baby, Tris."

**Author's Note: Everything Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I love when you guys leave reviews! It motivates me to put these up faster! Let me know what you think of this chapter. God how I love Fourtris ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months since Tobias tried to kill Peter at the chasm. I'm almost 6 months pregnant. It's so hard for me to believe that in only 3 months I will bring life into this world. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared but Tobias has been helpful. The majority of Dauntless thinks I'm pregnant with his child. It's not like Peter is stepping up to claim it as his anyway.

Christina eventually explained to Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke, and Shauna that I was raped-but she left out by whom, much to my relief.

I've been staying at Tobias' apartment, not that I'm complaining, because he is always so worried about me and the baby. I have to admit, it is kind of adorable. I've never seen Tobias this way. God, he's such a softie.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. I'm still lying in bed, with my hands on my swollen belly.

"Tobias!" I call from the bedroom.

"Tris! Are you okay? What happened?" Tobias shouts from the bathroom. He runs out in only a towel, his hair glistening with water.

I chuckle, "I'm _fine_. I was just hoping you could answer the door. But...seeing that you're only wearing a towel I guess it would be better if I did."

Tobias looks unconvinced but he just nods his head slowly and returns to the bathroom.

I push myself up, groaning, and make my way to the door.

There are two middle-aged Candor at the door, a man and a woman.

_What would some random Candor want from me? _

"Uh, can I help you?" I say irritably.

The woman speaks up, "Yes, my name is Jaclyn Hayes. I believe you know my son, Peter."

It is then that I see the resemblance, her green eyes identical to Peter's. I mentally smack myself, having aptitude for Erudite I should have assumed earlier. But still, what would Peter's parents want?

"Yes." I say, my voice tight and restrained.

"We have friends whom we occasionally associate with here at Dauntless. One of them told us a rumor, that our son had gotten a girl pregnant. We called Peter and let me just say, he shouldn't try to lie to a Candor," The man states, Peter's father I'm guessing.

The woman manages a small smile, "And by looking at you, looks like the rumors were true!" Well they certainly are blunt.

"Why exactly are you here?" I say dryly. I can just picture my Abnegation parents scolding me for being rude to visitors.

Jaclyn purses her lips and says, "Well we want to be involved in the baby's life! I assume you and Peter have a plan? Are you living together?"

If I was drinking something I probably would have spit it all out at that comment. I can't help but laugh. Are they _kidding_? Peter must have been extremelyvague when he talked to them.

"What is so funny?" Peter's dad asks, true concern in his eyes.

Well I can't lie to a Candor. "It's not exactly _funny_, just ridiculous. I mean Peter must not have told you a lot because...it's not like...well.." I trail off. It is a lot more awkward than one would think to tell the grandparents of your child that their son is a rapist.

Tobias walks up behind me, he seems slightly confused but realization washes over his face and his eyes widen.

"Your son raped Tris," Tobias says coldly, his dark blue eyes look like black pits.

Peter's parents look horrified. Jaclyn is stammering, "Well that.. that..oh that couldn't possibly be true. Peter...he..he wouldn't.."

Jaclyn starts to speed-walk away, shaking her head over and over. Peter's father calls after her, "Honey, please wait! Wait! There has to be an explanation!"

He mouths "sorry" to me, a look on his face that says 'I wish I could finish this conversation but I really have to go after my crying wife at the moment.'

Once they are gone I let out a breath of air and allow myself to fall into Tobias's embrace.

"I'm so tired of all of _this,_" I whisper against his chest.

He is stroking my hair, his chin resting on my head. We pull apart and he grins, "I have an idea," his face is lit up with excitement. _I can only imagine what Four, the scary instructor has planned for me_, I think sarcastically to myself.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going to Zeke's," Tobias says, "Oh and wear layers, okay?"

_Why would he want me to wear layers? _

I only have so many options when it comes to maternity clothing so I wear sweatpants, a large t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Hopefully that will be enough layers for whatever we are doing.

When we arrive at Zeke's that night I realize we're playing "Candor or Dauntless," the truth or dare game of Dauntless. If you don't do the dare or truth then you have to take off an article of clothing.

I turn to Tobias laughing, "_This _is what you had planned?"

Tobias puts his hands up defensively, "Hey, don't look at me! Christina was the one that insisted you play at least once before you're "encumbered with motherhood""

I roll my eyes at him. I scan the room to see who will be playing: Zeke, Four, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Christina, Will, and...Peter_. _

We all sit down and Lynn goes first, "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

Peter smirks, "Dauntless."

"Good to know you're not a little pansycake," Lynn says, "I dare you...to play seven minutes in Heaven with Tris." _Crap_.

Tobias scowls, "Lynn, are you kidding? One, she's pregnant. Two, she's my girlfriend, and-"

I cut Tobias off mid sentence, "It's fine, Four. Really. Let's just get this over with, Peter."

Peter and I make our way to the closet but before he can say or do anything I hiss, "Take one step closer and I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."

Peter shakes his head and laughs, "do you have any idea how ridiculous you look when you threaten people? Like a little girl threatening to strangle me with her jump rope."

I can feel heat rise to my face as I say in a very low voice, "That may be so, but I don't think you would want to get Four involved seeing how he dangled you over the chasm a short few months ago."

Peter is staring intently, I can see a flicker of fear behind his eyes but he is quick to retort, "Yeah, just like I held _you _over the chasm."

I don't see how any human being could possibly like this sick and twisted jerk.

Peter takes a deep breath and looks away, "_Anyway_, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't hurt or touch you again, you know. I may not be Erudite but I'm not an idiot."

I can't tell if this is Peter's way of showing he is remorseful, showing he is capable of having a place in _my _child's life.

"So you think just because you won't "hurt me" you get to be a part of my baby's life?"

Peter smiles, but this time is not vicious, it is genuine. "_Our _baby," he says finally.

**Author's Note: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. Sorry for the short chapter, I probably won't be updating as much because school is starting tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

All I can do is stand still, speechless. Images flood my mind of what life would be like for my baby with Peter in it and I can't take it any longer. I shove Peter against the wall.

"God, Peter! Don't you _get _it? This will never be _our _baby! You lost that privilege the second you put your hands on me!"

Tears start to well up in my eyes but I force myself to continue, my voice quaking,

"Do you know what it was like for me to wake up to...to wake up to.." I look up at the ceiling silently pleading my eyes to stop filling with water.

Peter's eyes are emotionless, empty, and I wonder if he would do everything the same if he had the opportunity to go back in time. I hate myself for crying in front of him, I really do, but I try to tell myself it's just the pregnancy hormones.

Suddenly, the closet door swings open and I find myself face to face with Christina. She seems to ignore the fact that my face is red and blotchy and just glares at Peter as she takes me by the elbow out of the closet. I don't need to say anything, Christina already knows how horrible that must have been for me.

I pull my sweatshirt hood up to conceal my face and slip out of Zeke's apartment refusing to look back at the confused expressions washed over all of the faces of my friends.

I hear footsteps behind me. Probably Tobias.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Tobias." I shout without turning around.

"Beatrice?" I whip my head around, it's not Tobias.

"Caleb?! What are you doing in Dauntless?" Even though we are no longer Abnegation, our habits are instilled within us. We don't hug.

"Beatrice...Mom called me. She told me you were pregnant and I had to see you myself." Caleb looks scared. I guess he never stopped caring about our family.

Heat rises to my cheeks, "Mom didn't tell you anything about it...did she?"

"No. Beatrice this wasn't very smart of you. Who's the father?" Caleb is speaking slowly and clearly but I can tell by the flicker of emotion in his eyes that he is angry. I hear footsteps again, but this time it really is Tobias.

I feel his arms wrap around me protectively. "Tris, who is that?" Tobias asks.

Caleb must make the connection in his Erudite brain and think Tobias is the father. Never in my life have I seen Caleb do anything even remotely violent but I guess there is a first for everything. Caleb pushes Tobias off of me harshly.

"So you're the one that got my little _sixteen _year old sister pregnant? How old are you anyway?!"

Tobias pauses for a second and then responds calmly, "Yes. I'm eighteen. And she's not _your _little anything."

I look up at Tobias, my eyebrows raised. Why would he lie? Is he trying to protect me?

Caleb scowls. "Fine, but if you hurt her, I will-"

Tobias cuts him off, "First of all, I'm in love with Tris. I would never hurt her. I would rather die than hurt her. So don't go there." Tobias puts his arm around me again and I can't help but feel happiness throughout my body at his words.

"Just be careful, Beatrice. Having a child is a lot of responsibility..." Caleb goes on and on about child psychology from his Erudite textbooks and soon his words are washed out in my brain and replaced with thoughts of Tobias.

He tilts my chin up and my brings my lips to his. Tobias helps me forget all the pain in my life. When I'm with him, everything else disappears. I wrap an arm around his neck and kiss him with all the force in my body. I can't remember feeling this good in weeks. The way he puts his hands on me is loving, gentle, yet strong. And he is all mine.

Caleb must have stopped his long lecture because I hear him murmur, "Ummmm...I'm just going to go then... you're clearly busy..."

I break apart from Tobias, breathless, and smile up at him, he returns it. His dark blue eyes staring into my gray ones like I'm the only person worth staring at.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Peter?"

"No," I sigh, "I just want to go back to our apartment."

"_Our _apartment, I like the sound of that." Tobias grins.

**A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry! I have had sooo much school work so I haven't been able to update. (Everything belongs to Veronica Roth) **

**Have any of you read the Delirium Trilogy? I'm on the second book and omg Alex and Lena are definitely my fav otp besides Fourtris of course ;) **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

I can't shake the tingling feeling in my chest whenever I'm around Tobias. I still find myself shivering at his touch. As we are reaching the apartment door I feel Tobias's grip on me tighten and soon I'm swept off the floor, in his arms bridal style.

I squeal as he is lifting me and once I'm secure in his grasp I wrap my arms around his neck. I lean my head against his chest and automatically feel the rapid beats of his heart.

"Are you still scared of me Tobias?" I ask smiling, my eyebrows raised.

I see a smile forming at the corner of his lips. "Maybe."

He places me gently on the bed and kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to shower. Try to get some sleep Tris. You had a long day."

I nod my head but my mind is at a war with itself and I doubt that I'll actually sleep. If by some miracle I do, I know I'll find myself tomorrow morning drenched in sweat with the reminisce of nightmares still lingering in my brain.

I'm normally perceptive so I feel a deep ache in my gut when I think of Peter. I can't seem to figure him out. It is taking all my willpower to ignore the innocent look his eyes always seem to have when he is talking to me. I won't let myself forget. He raped me and took from me something I'll never be able to get back. So it only seems fair that I take his child from him.

Suddenly, I feel my breaths becoming raspy and forced. I feel an excruciating sensation in my swollen belly. I gasp, desperate for air to fill my lungs. This can't be happening I think to myself. I've obviously never experienced childbirth but this doesn't feel right. It can't be.

"Tobias," I wheeze, "please."

I hear the faint sound of running water from the bathroom. Tobias, please. I repeat his name in my head over and over like a mantra, begging for him to somehow hear me.

My vision starts to blur, I can see still the faint outline of "Fear God Alone" on the wall, but soon the letters are scrambled. I hear a shout and I'm struggling to hold onto every image but within seconds everything turns to blackness.

PAGE BREAK

I open my eyes painstakingly slow and I find everything hazy, all I see is white. As my vision begins to clear I realize I'm the infirmary. How did I get here? What happened?

A woman in a white lab coat with long auburn hair scurries into the room. "She's awake!" She calls, and I'm not sure to whom since we are the only ones in the room.

"My name is Dr. Ramsey, I've been taking care of you. I need to discuss some important things with you but first I would like to inform you that you have a visitor. Would it be alright I let him in?"

I find the words jumbled and lost in my mouth, all I can do is nod.

Dr. Ramsey gives a curt smile and rushes out of the room. I hear distant murmuring outside the hospital room and within seconds I see Tobias, his blue eyes wide with alarm. His hair is messed up and there are bags under his eyes. How long have I been out?

"Oh my god..." Tobias runs to me and kneels next to my bed, his face is less than 6 inches away from mine.

"I thought...I thought you..." Tobias is rambling and his eyes look like they are going to pop out of his skull.

"It's okay," I say scratchily, "I'm okay. We're okay. Everything is okay."

Tobias bites his lip, he's hiding something. I can tell.

"Tobias...what's going on?"

Tobias sighs and rubs his eyes exhaustingly. "Listen..Tris. I didn't want to have to..I .."

I'm starting to panic, I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Tell me."

"Shortly after I carried you here and you were still unconscious Dr. Ramsey pulled me aside. She said...you have a rare condition. I didn't pay attention to all the specifics but ultimately it's going to end up being between your life or the baby's. If you keep the baby..you could die." I see a flicker of terror in his eyes and he winces as he finishes the last part.

Time seems to have stopped. Everything is spinning and all I'm left with is myself and my thoughts, spinning around me like the mirrors on a carousel. I feel my heart rate go up and out of nowhere I feel a surge of fury flash through my body and I scream. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.

I'm brought back into reality by a soothing voice, "Tris. It will be okay. Maybe it is for the best."

I've lost all self-control, I direct all my angers towards Tobias, "For the best!? is that what you think? God! You never wanted this baby in your life anyway! Just extra baggage, right?! You just pity me! Well guess what Tobias I don't need anyone's pity, especially not yours!" I'm practically shrieking. I wipe my hand across my eyes and it comes back soaked with tears.

Tobias only stares back, wide-eyed. He opens his mouth like he is going to say something and then closes it.

After an awkward silence he finally murmurs, "You know that's not how I feel about you. And you know you can't keep this baby..."

I'm more frustrated than furious now. Tobias must know by now that my Abnegation always seems to come through. It must be why he looks like he is paralyzed with fear. He knows what I am going to do. And he can't stop it.

"I'm keeping the baby." I say surely. I don't need to elaborate. I know he understands.

I can see Tobias becoming manic, his voice is shaking as he speaks.

"Tris...I just don't want to lose you."

I want to reassure him. To tell him that he doesn't have to worry but that just wouldn't be true. I really could die. And by this point I've accepted it.

A/N: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH. Thanks for all your nice replies to my last post! I really appreciate you all understanding! I hope you like this chapter...I finally have the whole plot planned out. Just wait until the end...plot twist dun dun dun ;)

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Drinking by the Chasm

Tobias looks away from me. His fists are clenched and his eyebrows drawn inward.

"Tobias.." I start to reach for his hand but he doesn't take it. He gets up abruptly and leaves the room without looking back.

Even though it is only a minute gesture, I can feel the rejection like an alarm going off in my brain. I can't help but wonder if he would still be acting like this if it was his child, maybe then he would understand. At least I hope he would.

I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing what my parents would want.

Dr. Ramsey enters the room again holding a clipboard. She towers over my bed, her hazel eyes look at me with pity.

"I take it your friend told you what the problem was?"

I feel worse than I did when I first woke up, except this time I'm not exhausted from pain, but from grief. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and find Tobias so I force myself to appear strong. I don't just nod, I try to be as convincing as I can and speak loudly and clearly, "yes, he did."

She shakes her head. "Such a shame...I see things like this every once in a while and it just breaks my heart." I can tell she is trying to show sincereness and sensitivity but that is not what I need right now. I need Tobias. I need someone to look at me like I'm brave, like I'm as strong as Tobias always tells me I am.

"When can I leave?" I blurt out.

Dr. Ramsey shifts uncomfortably and lets out a puff of air. "Well I don't typically recommend that patients with your condition leave just yet but it seems you're doing remarkably well. I will have to consult one of the other practitioners but I think we can work something out." She smiles a little as she says the last part and then exits the room.

Thank God, I think. I can't wait to get out of here. I wonder if all the others know. Probably not. Christina would have been here already.

The minutes tick by slowly and all I have to do to keep me occupied is click the roof of my mouth with my tongue over and over.

When I see auburn hair out of the corner of my eye I shoot up in bed eagerly.

Dr. Ramsey chuckles, "Woah, woah. Take it easy there. You need to be very careful. Do not do anything that puts stress on your body. Alright?"

"Alright." I grin.

She takes my arm and helps me out of the hospital bed. She doesn't let go of my arm and guides me towards the door.

"I'm fine." I say, a bit of annoyance in my voice.

She looks unconvinced but nods her head anyway. "I'll leave you to it then."

And just like that, she is gone. Like she wasn't here helping me out of bed a short few seconds ago.

PAGE BREAK

When I finally get to the apartment I hesitate before entering. I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts about seeing Tobias that I haven't figured out what I'm going to say to him. "Ugh." I say to no one in particular.

No time for hesitations, I think, and swing the door open.

My stomach drops when I see I'm the only one here.

"Damnit Tobias!" I scream and throw myself down onto the bed. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

It's not long before I lick my lips and taste salt.

I reach over and pick up my phone. I dial Christina's number and let the beeps from the phone put me in a daze.

"Tris? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering have you seen To-I mean Four?"

"I actually just saw him about a half hour ago. I was over at Zeke's with Will and Uriah and he came by. He had a lot to drink so we told him to head back and sleep it off. He's not at the apartment?" There's an edge to Christina's voice, I can't tell what it is. Alarm? Concern?

"No...he's not. Uh-I gotta go. Talk to you later." I hang up before Christina can reply and I'm already up on my feet making my way towards the door.

The first place I think to look is the secret place at the chasm where he first kissed me. Normally, I would smile to myself at the thought of it, but I'm too worried to think. Nothing in my brain is cohesive. Tobias. Missing. Drinking.

As I'm in close proximity I make out a dark figure at the edge of chasm, a beer in hand. Oh my God.

"Tobias!" I shriek. Can't think. Can't breathe.

I'm running. Tobias is stumbling around, his feet half off the edge.

He finally looks up, eyes bloodshot and empty.

I heave a sigh of relief and pull him by the arm away from the chasm. He doesn't resist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I'm yelling like a toddler. My hands flailing, and I'm stomping my foot repeatedly. "You could have died!"

His eyes spark with response. "Yeah, just like you." He says weakly.

I'm struck with awe. He really hit the nail on that one.

"It's not the same thing! I'm trying to save my baby! Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're senselessly risking your life and-and do you know what that would do to me? Huh? What we if both die? Who will take care of my child?"

I don't think I've ever seen Tobias really cry so it seems like the figure in front of me is someone else. Someone sobbing and drunk. It has to be, because this isn't Tobias. Couldn't possibly be.

"Tris I don't think you get it. It's not just about the baby. I need you. Okay? You're all I have left...why can't you just stay this one time for me?! Please? Tris will you promise me?!" He is hysterically begging me.

I never knew how much he really cared about me. Everything about this night seems unreal. Like a simulation...and then it hits me.

"Tobias...did you go into your fear landscape earlier? After you left the hospital?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He is calming down, his shoulders are no longer shaking. He breaths are still rapid and desperate but they are slowing by the second.

He stares down at me. "Yeah. I wanted to distract myself. I wanted to see if..."

He doesn't need to finish. I already know what he's going to say. He wanted to see if I would be in it.

It is now that I realize what he must be feeling. That helpless sense of panic I felt when I noticed he was gone and Christina said he had been drinking is the same pain he must be feeling but a million times worse.

I pull him down to me and breathe against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Tobias. I promise. I can feel it, we're all going to be okay. You don't have to worry. It will be just you, me, and the baby."

I know he doesn't believe it, but Tobias gives in and lets himself go in my embrace.

"You, me, and a little girl." He says quietly.

"Little girl...?" I ask bewildered.

Tobias doesn't move but he says softly, "Dr. Auburn told me your baby is a girl. You're going to have a daughter, Tris..."

DIVERGENT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH. Hey guys! I figured I would squeeze in another chapter now because I have soooo many tests coming up the rest of this week and essays due. I really love when you all leave reviews! Let me know what you think-it helps me to write these faster knowing they are being read :) 


	8. Chapter 8: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

(7 Months Pregnant)

Tobias and I are setting up my daughter's room today. We've decided not to paint the walls, we are going to let her decide what she wants when she is old enough. Christina let us borrow her little sister's crib that hasn't been used in years. I start lugging the black and white crib to the nursery, breathing heavily. My stomach is ginormous and I find even the slightest activity makes me exhausted.

I see Tobias run up behind me from the corner of my eye. "Woah, hold it, Tris. You can't carry that. Give it to me."

"I'm fine!" I lie.

Tobias ignores me, taking the crib from my arms as he rolls his eyes. "Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Yup, but it's what you love about me!" I grin at him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters. When he sets the crib down I wrap my arms around his waist and he smiles down at me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask.

"Just how brave you are. It still strikes me every time I see you."

I don't respond, I just close my eyes and think about how lucky I am to have him here with me in this moment. It almost makes me forget that in only 2 months I could be lying motionless in the Dauntless morgue. I can't help but feel a pang in my chest at the thought of Tobias at my funeral. I have to live, for him, for this baby. I have to.

Finally, I let go of him and bring his face down so his dark blue eyes meet mine.

"I need you to know that if I don't make it..I didn't want to leave you."

Tobias looks like he might cry, but he doesn't. He looks down at the floor and speaks with pain creeping its way into his voice. "If you don't want to leave me, why are you? I know you have this baby. And believe me, I care about her, I do...but I can't live without you Tris. I would rather die than lose you. If you go through with this and you don't make it then you will be killing two lives. Not just one."

It feels like I'm suffocating. Tobias must know that I'm not going to change my mind by the way he spoke so hopelessly, so I don't bother persuading him that what I'm doing is right.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. I won't allow you to forget that." I say quietly.

Tobias lets out a puff of air and covers his eyes with his hands, failing to hide his tears.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay? I think...I'm just going to take a walk." Tobias says huskily.

Before he walks away he cups my face in his hands and I feel his soft lips against my forehead.

After he leaves I'm overwhelmed with a sense of emptiness. I never knew a person could do that to you. That they could fill you up with so much passion and need and love that it consumes your entire being. And when they leave they don't just take what they brought, they take everything you have left in your heart.

I decide to go on a walk of my own and make my way out into the compound unsure of where I'm headed.

I feel my cheeks go red as I catch multiple glares at my baby bump from every Dauntless member I pass. Then again, I can see why. I mean, I look I'm 12.

I hear hushed voices from around the corner. I'm careful to not show myself as I peer quickly at who is speaking. She's not facing me but I can tell one of them is Jeanine Matthews by her callous voice and her hair which is so blonde, it looks white.

I have an uneasy feeling building in my stomach as I catch small pieces of the conversation.

"Divergent"

"Test"

"Fear Landscape"

"Evaluation"

"Eradicate them"

This can't be good. My forehead is starting to glisten with perspiration under the unnaturally bright lights.

I hear a deeper voice start to speak solemnly, "This has to be done right. If it's not they'll start to get suspicious. And believe me, we aren't in Abnegation. Dauntless aren't afraid to ask questions." It takes me a moment to recognize the voice but when I do my heart stops. Max. The Dauntless leader. It takes everything in me to restrain my heavy breathing so they won't hear me eavesdropping. But it doesn't matter anymore. The voices stopped and all I can hear is a few faint cheers coming from the Pit.

I don't where Tobias is but I have to find him and tell him what I just heard immediately. If they're planning something, who knows when it will be? It could happen tonight for all I know.

Still in a daze, I barely register bumping into a muscular, tall man. I look up and my face flushes with disappointment. It's Peter.

"Careful, Stiff. Don't want to hurt that baby of yours." Peter smirks. God, I hate him.

"At least you're catching on.." I mumble, failing to hide my annoyance with him.

He looks momentarily confused, "Catching on to what?"

"You said "your baby" not "our baby" so at least you're catching on that you have no part in my kid's life." I say, like it's obvious.

"Listen stiff I don't know who you think you are but you clearly never studied biology in school because that kid is mine and last I checked, you don't have the power to contradict genetics."

"Listen asshole," I say mimicking him, "I don't know who you think you are but genetics doesn't make a family. Love does. And you're a heartless jerk so it looks like you're out of luck."

"I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am, you know." He says in a low voice.

I want to laugh or cry hysterically at that, and the line is so thin I don't know which I chose.

"Are you delusional, Peter?! You raped me! You f**king raped me! You know what, go to Hell for all I care just stop talking to me." I turn to leave but he grips my arm with so much force that my vision starts to blur with tears.

"You can't keep me from my kid, Stiff. I will be a part of its life whether you want me to be or not." He says each word with more anger than the last.

"Let-let go of me," I choke out, panic rising into my voice.

Peter doesn't budge and I feel like I might pass out. My instincts kick in and I kick him harshly in the groin.

He immediately releases me and yelps. "Shit!" I feel a flash of pain buzz through my cheek and I realize he just punched me. Everything is starting to turn hazy and I want to fight back but I'm feeling weaker by the second, like all of the energy is being sucked out of me. Not even a rush of adrenaline can help me now and I begin to panic.

Everything happens so fast. Like waking up from a dream or a simulation, when you're not sure what's real and what's not. All I can focus on is the penetrating stab of pain in my swollen belly. I gasp for air.

"Stop! Peter, Please! Hurt me just don't touch her!" Sobs are racking my body.

I'm begging for Tobias to come to the rescue like he did the last time but I know the odds aren't in my favor. Only I can save myself this time, and I can't.

I shriek and then enter the darkness long awaiting me.

A/N: Everything belongs to Veronica Roth. Cliff hanger! Ah! Okay so I've been doing so much work this weekend like I don't think I have ever had this much homework in my life. But I took a break to write this because I'm an amazing procrastinator ;)  
I probably won't be able to update until next weekend though. Please leave me reviews on what you thought of this chapter, and your reactions! I LOVE reading them. Constructive criticism is also welcomed!

Thanks for reading! It means the world!

-Kate 


	9. Chapter 9: Tobias' POV Part 1

**A/N: I have gotten many messages regarding a change in POV. Overall, the majority would like this. This is part 1 of Tobias' POV and then this weekend I'll post part 2. (I didn't have time to write the whole thing today because I have too much schoolwork) After looking at the poll there was nearly a tie between Uriah, Peter, and Tobias but Tobias ended up winning by one vote. **

Tobias' POV:

After leaving the apartment I just want to be alone. It's not often quiet in Dauntless and sometimes I miss the solitude and the stillness that Abnegation so generously offered me. The only place in Dauntless that can give me this sort of solace is the control room, where it is just my thoughts and the beeping from the computers that put me in a trance.

Stepping into the control room I feel immediate relief that I'm the only one there. As much as I like Zeke, he would never understand the idea of "silence." I lower myself into the black chair and let my thoughts take over. Tris. Death. Baby.

Ever since I found out about the possibility of losing her, it pains me to even look at her. She looks confused, and honestly, a little bit angry when I don't make eye contact with her but she doesn't understand what she is doing to me. When will she ever get how much I need her?

Seeing the fierceness and the determination in her blue-gray eyes would only make me more erratic when seeing them lifeless, cold, dead. The part that sickens me the most about all of this is the involuntary resentment I have towards her daughter. All I can think of when I see her bulging stomach is _she's killing her, she's killing Tris._ Does that make me like Marcus? To have resentment towards someone who is innocent? God help me if she doesn't make it, because I can't raise this little girl without seeing what she did to Tris every second of every day.

Out of habit, I look up to the computer screen to see if anything is going on. For a second, all I see is the usual parties and Dauntless antics but out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde hair and my body starts to stiffen. I can't see her face, but it's definitely Tris. I know it, by her stance and the way she swings her thin arms. _What is she doing out in the compound? _

I change all of the camera settings so I can hear noise. When Tris turns a corner I lose sight of her and it makes my heart stop. I turn up the volume all the way to see if I'll still be able to hear her even if I can't see her. I can make out faint conversation between Tris and a deeper voice I can't exactly pinpoint.

I hear the man's voice rising and becoming more agitated. It sounds like he is saying something like "whether you want me to be in it or not" but I can't be sure. It makes me uneasy to hear the man using this tone when talking to Tris and I can't help but feel this conversation isn't a pleasant one.

Suddenly, I hear an earsplitting shriek, one that I know so painfully well from the simulations, and before I know what I'm doing I'm sprinting as fast as my feet will allow me to move. My violent thoughts are scaring me but I don't care. As long as _she _is safe.

My legs are begging me to take a break and stop, but I don't listen. I push myself forward with the memories of finding Tris at the chasm and losing consciousness in our apartment. I can't let it happen again, I won't.

When I finally turn the corner, my heart sinks. _No, no, no, no, no, _I repeat in my mind over and over. Tris is gone and the man is nowhere to be found. All that remains on the floor is a pool of a dark crimson colored blood.

I can't breathe.

I thought I knew fear. I thought that my fear simulation portrayed it accurately, but seeing the pool of blood on the floor with no sign of Tris, no sign of whether she is living or dying, _that _is fear.

All I can do is stand still. My mind is paralyzed, every thought breaking up into something incoherent.

Finally, I let myself collapse to the floor, not bothering to care that my shoes are soaked in blood. Guilt racks at my body. What if she is still alive? What if I'm wasting time sitting here motionless while she needs my help? As much as I want to get up and find her breathing and well, I can't do it. My willpower isn't strong enough to make me get up because deep down I know that she isn't really alive. The amount of blood on the floor wouldn't take a specialist to figure that out.

So I give up. Allowing every emotion to flood my body as the blood soaks through my clothes. Maybe I'll wake up from this simulation soon if I just give in like Tris did with the crows. But as I lower my head onto the floor I realize that this isn't a simulation, this is real life.

And Tris is dead.

**A/N: Before all of you leave me angry messages, Tris isn't actually dead…lol. Anyway, everything belongs to Veronica Roth! **

**I tried my best to capture Tobias' POV but it is harder than I thought so if you have any constructive criticism I am all for it! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10: Tobias' POV Part 2

**A/N: Part 2 of Tobias' POV. Everything Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias POV

I don't know how long I'm lying in the pool of blood, motionless, until I see begin to see someone jogging towards me through the thick haze of tears.

"Four, what the hell are you doing on the floor? Oh—oh my God. Are you okay?"

It's Uriah.

I force myself to sit up and rub my bloodshot eyes. "It's Tris." I exhale.

Uriah's milk chocolate eyes widen, his eyes graze over the dried blood and he starts shaking his head. "No..no.. you don't mean…."

I'm fighting against the urge to break down, to sob in front of Uriah. I clench my teeth and my voice cracks, "Control room. I saw her. She was talking to someone and I heard her scream. I ran….but I was too late." I can't fight the overwhelming urge to cry anymore.

Uriah lets out a breath of air and runs his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Four, where the hell is Tris? Where _is _she?!" Uriah jerks around frantically, "I-I…she's not dead! I know it. She can't be!"

I just stare at him, the sensation of emptiness nestling in every crook in my body.

Uriah's eyes ignite like fire, "Well?! Why are you just _sitting _there! You could have helped her! She could still be alive! Four, _get up_ _now_." Uriah is desperate, hopeful. I feel nothing. Without Tris, I am nothing.

Uriah grasps my arm forcefully and pulls me off the floor. It feels like I'm underwater. Everything is happening slowly and every second I'm overcome with the feeling that this isn't real.

I allow myself to be dragged along, tears blurring my vision. Uriah is determined, his eyes are cold, hard. I've never seen this side of him. He is always laughing or smiling, never angry for more than a few seconds and this puts me more in the illusion that none of this is truly happening.

That is when I hear it.

A scream.

_Her _scream.

I'm pulled out of a trance and the next breath I take fills me with life.

"Tris!" I shriek desperately.

Uriah whips his head around and his eyes are bright, but just as fierce.

"Where did the noise come from?" He asks.

I gasp for air, exhausted from running, and shake my head. That's when we hear it again and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"It's coming from the dorms in the new wing! Come on!" Uriah shouts, without turning around to face me.

Adrenaline is pumping through my veins and as we are getting closer to the dorms I see a trail of blood. It is leading to one of the rooms. Uriah stops and looks at the door cautiously before nodding his head at me, to let me know what he is about to do.

Uriah grunts and kicks the door repeatedly until it finally breaks open. I'm clenching my fists, silently preparing myself for what I am about to see.

We run in and a flash of fury consumes my body. I can't think. Tris is tied to a chair by long black computer cords. She has a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip is bleeding. A gasp escapes my mouth when I see the blood covering her abdomen and legs. Dark crimson, like in the hallway.

Her grey-blue eyes widen when she sees me. She almost looks like a child without that fierce look she normally has in her eyes. Now they are struck with terror, begging me to help. Uriah and I run to her.

"Tris, it's going to be okay. I'm here. You're going to be fine. Just stay calm." I'm not sure if I'm trying to sooth her or myself, in all honesty.

"Tobias," she whimpers and her eyes move across the room. I turn to see what she is looking at and by instinct I use my body to shield Tris.

"Peter, put the gun down _ now_." Uriah hisses.

Peter doesn't hesitate. He points the gun at Uriah and I. "One more step and you'll be good as dead. You can either shut up or die, got it? Good. Now that we are clear, I'm going to need you to go over there." Peter motions towards the couch with his gun.

"No." I say firmly, mentally throwing knives at Peter's face. I can see Uriah shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"Just do what he says, _please_. I don't want you to die because of me. I couldn't live with it." Tris whispers loudly enough so that only I'll only be able to hear.

I'm reluctant but in addition to being stubborn, Tris is perceptive. She knows how to think in emergency situations so I decide to trust her, and believe that she has a plan.

I put my hands up in surrender and raise my eyebrows at Peter. I motion Uriah to follow me. Uriah crinkles his eyebrows in confusion but I shoot him a pleading look and we make our way to the couch.

Peter smiles maliciously. "Here is what is going to happen. Tris is going to stay here until she has the baby." Peter looks at Tris, "Oh and Stiff, if you don't give me the kid I'll kill your little boyfriend over here."

Tris opens her mouth slightly in disgust. I also have a sickening feeling beginning to wash over my body. Why would he want the baby so badly, anyway? It doesn't make sense.

Tris is gritting her teeth. This is the ultimate battle of selflessness for her. She either has to be selfless for me, or the baby. She has to decide who is more important to her and panic seeps its way into my body.

"So what are we supposed to do then? Huh? What makes you think we won't just get the baby back and kill you?" Uriah spits angrily.

Peter smiles wickedly. "_Because _…let's just say I did a little digging around in the files in the fear landscape room and I happened to find out some interesting things. Amity, huh, never would have guessed it _Uriah_. Do one thing and you're done. They'll investigate my death and they might just come across this information I have _multiple _copies of."

Tris looks at Peter in disgust, "You're sick, Peter!"

Peter just laughs and presses the gun to her temple, "Settle down, Stiff."

"Get that away from her!" I shout angrily without realizing it.

Peter ignores my plea and I find my eyes scanning the gun. It doesn't look right—not like the ones I've normally seen. But it seems familiar to me. I glance at Uriah and memories flood my mind of him shooting a muffin off Marlene's head with a _fake_ gun.

I try to hide a smile making its way across my lips.

Peter's gun is fake.

And I have a plan.

**A/N: Ahh! What did you guys think? Please, please, please leave reviews with your thoughts! Let me know if you think anything is too unrealistic. I try my best to be true to the characters' personalities but it's difficult to discern sometimes. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. **

**Be brave!**

**~Kate **


	11. Chapter 11: Worries & Escapes

**A/N: Back in Tris' POV this chapter. **

Chapter 11

I shiver at the feeling of cold metal pressed against my temple. Peter's gun. _ He wouldn't shoot me_, I think to myself, _he wants the baby for only God knows why so he wouldn't dare_.

I'm right, I automatically feel the tension against my head lessen and Peter slowly removes the gun away from my skin. I'm suddenly overcome with a deep ache of guilt settling in my body. What if Tobias dies because of me? _No, no, no don't think that Tris. Stop. _

I glance at Tobias and am immediately startled by his relaxed composure. His shoulders are slumped comfortably and I can see a slight smile at the corner of his lips starting to form. It almost looks like he is….relieved. What? I force my eyes to him once again and see that his eyes are focused on Peter's gun. He catches me staring and lets the smile show. He over exaggerates motioning his eyes towards the gun. What is _that _supposed to mean? I lift my eyebrows at him hoping to get some more information but he is no longer looking. _Great_.

Uriah rolls his eyes at Peter and says, "So listen if you're done being a psychopath I need to take a piss."

Peter glares at him and waves his hand towards the bathroom carelessly, "Whatever. Be quick and don't get any ideas."

Uriah strides toward the bathroom trying to give the impression he has no care in the world but I can see past it. His fingers are trembling. God, I got both Uriah and Tobias into this big mess. If I weren't such a weak stiff we wouldn't be here to begin with. I'm enveloped in self-disgust once again.

Tobias speaks up with a caustic tone, "What do you think he is going to do? Flush himself down the toilet so he can go see _Marlene _or something?" He shouts the word Marlene and I'm getting the feeling he is trying to hint at something.

I hear the gun click into place. My breath hitches in my throat.

"You really want me to shoot you Four?"

Tobias crosses his arms across his chest defiantly and laughs, "Go ahead." _What the hell?! _

"Four!" I shriek, "What exactly do you think you're doing?!"

This isn't like him, he is usually more cautious. Everything he does is for a reason. And the click goes off in my brain. Marlene. Gun. The gun is _fake_. I fail to hide a grin.

Peter is awkwardly holding the gun in front of him, unsure of what to do. He knows that if he shoots Tobias it won't actually hurt him and his whole plan will have been worthless.

Before Peter has a chance to decide what to do, Uriah stalks up behind him and wraps his arm around Peter's neck tightly, constricting Peter's breathing. Peter is sputtering and gasping for air saying incoherent things. His eyes are ablaze with fury. Tobias sees his opportunity and runs to me. He unties my arms and legs and lifts me out of the chair, his arms under my knees and supporting my back. I allow myself to let go in his arms. The security I feel is overwhelming and I'm all too grateful.

Tobias kisses my head and yells, "Come on Uriah!"

Uriah lets go of Peter and we take advantage of Peter's coughing fit by sprinting out of the dorm as fast as we can. I don't know how long we run for until we reach Uriah's apartment.

Uriah runs a hand over his head and says, "You guys can crash here tonight if you want. We can figure out what to do about Peter tomorrow."

I'm far too weak to even nod my head. I just allow Tobias to make the decision. I feel immediate relief as Tobias tells Uriah we will stay.

Once Uriah has gone into the shower Tobias cups my face in his hands and stares into my eyes for what seems like ages. "Oh God-you're okay. You're _okay_. Tris—I—I thought you were dead." He pulls me against him and strokes my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist and take in the scent of him. Safety. Love. Strength.

"Thank you." Is all I can manage to whisper.

He lifts my chin up so I am looking straight into his eyes. "You have nothing to thank me for, Tris. Just—just don't leave me again. Okay?"

"I love you far too much to do that." I say quietly. His lips graze over mine and soon they meet mine, soft. He sets his hands on my waist and lets the kiss go deeper and deeper. He starts to lower his hands and I hope he can't hear me sigh. The kiss becomes hungry and he gently pushes me up against the wall. I let my hands explore his body, his abdomen, chest, his neck, up into his hair. If I wasn't pregnant, I don't think I could trust my self-control at this moment.

"Seriously guys? We just escaped being held hostage by that ass Peter and you're making out in the middle of my apartment?" Uriah says. I hear him mumble "_priorities_" under his breath.

"Hey, Tris is my only _Prior_ity right now." Tobias says trying to keep a straight face.

I burst out laughing, "That's the worst joke I've ever heard." I say.

"Not everyone can have aptitude for three factions, miss Erudite." Tobias jokes.

I suddenly feel my body go rigid. How could I forget? Peter knows we are all divergent. What are we going to do?

"Um guys? What do you think Peter is going to do with that information about us all being divergent?" I ask.

Tobias and Uriah shift uncomfortably.

"Like I said," Uriah starts to say, "let's just worry about that tomorrow." He averts his eyes.

I sigh and nod. I lie down on the couch and Tobias situates himself next to me. He wraps an arm around me and I feel a shock of electricity run up my spine. Does he realize he can do this to me? To make feel so alive? His breaths are hot against my neck and my thoughts are becoming less and less pure…_God, Tobias_. My last thought before I drift into sleep is:

_What will tomorrow bring?_

**A/N: Hi everyone! I understand I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy with schoolwork and managing everything so you'll have to forgive me! Please leave reviews—they make my day **

**Question: More fourtris fluff? Less? Perfect amount? Let me know! **


End file.
